Dreaming
by Kaanavan
Summary: I knew what I was getting myself into that night. Well, knew, isn't very fitting. That's like saying you know you're going to wake up tomorrow. You don't. But I knew what I wanted to happen that night. I knew that I wanted to be caressed, to be wanted, to be toyed with. Even though I knew nothing good could come from it, I wanted it. And I don't regret it.


"C'mon, follow me" Damian says as he crawls into the bouncer. I know exactly where this is going and I don't care. I giggle on my way and sit across from him just sitting, staring, waiting.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there? Come over here" as he gestures to a spot next to him.

"Because I just got done smoking, and I'm not sure how you feel about that."

"I could honestly care less. Just come here."

I do as I'm told and laugh under my breath as I start to crawl over to him and wrap my legs around him. Embracing him as much as I possibly could.

"I've never had a girl take the lead like this. This is honestly a turn on for me."

He moves his hands to my chest and starts to fondle my breasts. The way his hands move across my body. Touching every inch and yet caressing me for only moments at a time is pure ecstasy. I lose it and yearn for more; more of his touch, more of him. I wrap my hands around is jaw and bring him closer to my lips.

I couldn't tell you if its passion or lust we were feeling. But that first kiss only intensified everything to come.

He moved his hands further down and palmed my ass in his hands. _God those hands._ He grips my ass as if there's no tomorrow and starts to rock me. I want more of him. As our lips are locked once more, I moved my hand down to his shorts

I couldn't hear what he said, but I could see what he pulled out. His rock-hard cock was out for the world to see, but it was for an audience of one. He didn't have to tell me anything. I knew what my role was now. I got on my knees, grabbed his cock, and went to town on him.

It was exhilarating. As I was sucking on his cock I could feel him tense and want to plunge his cock deeper into my throat. I couldn't stop myself. The more I sucked, the wetter I got him and the wetter he made me. I don't know why I wanted his cock in my mouth so badly

I pulled closer to his ear "You can get more another time" as I nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Get on your knees" he says with aggression

I stand on my knees and ask, "Why should I?"

One of his hands gets ahold of my ass, while the other works its magic on my nether region "I'm pretty sure this area needs seem attention too."

"But…I haven't shaved…" as I say under my breath.

"Really? I don't care. Get over here, on your knees, now!"

I hesitate. _Are you really going to do this?_ Yes. Yes, I am. I want to feel good and he can do that for me. I unbutton my shorts and turn around in front of him. And before I could get my shorts down, Damian pulls me towards him and pulls my shorts down just enough and takes the first bite.

I wanted to scream from the pleasure and the pain. The first time in a long time, that I have experienced a sensation like this. Bite after bite, I had to bit myself just to keep my moans from seeping out into the night to be echoed for eternity through the winds. And then those hands made their way into me. A feeling I had long since forgotten. The pushing, the pulling, the scraping. The thickness of his fingers as they maneuvered inside me like a dance had just begun. Even though it was for a few seconds, the feeling that his fingers gave me rang true to my core. Making my body quiver and aching after he took his fingers out. And me, sitting there, whimpering like a child who had just dropped her fresh ice cream on the burning asphalt. I wanted to beg for more, just to take me right here. Damn those who were around us and damn the consequences.

"You taste mighty fine Nia", as he licks his fingers

Maybe it was a sixth sense, because right after he said that, our friend turns off the bouncer for a moment and then turns it back on.

I suddenly become super flushed, grateful that he can't see my face, pull my shorts up and roll over.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing I swear."

"Roll over and look at me Nia."

I, begrudgingly, roll over and pick myself up from the floor. "Yes?"

"You ok?"

"Oh, I am WAY more than ok. Just saying"

I crawl out of the bouncer first, not caring about the looks some of the girls are giving me. _Fuck off, none of you guys can judge me._ Damian comes out shortly after, slightly glowing. My mind keeps wondering back to the bouncy, to Damian's fingers, to his touch on my body. We chase the night away with dancing and music, but all I can think about is the man next to me and how much I want him to take me, but how I know that will spell horrible news for us both.

As we walk out, Damian's mouth quickly runs off with a smile.

"Pretty sure you had a great night."

"Ya know, I think I did too. How about you?"

"Oh, you know I did. So, tell me, do you like me?"

Startled, "What? No", and I quickly look away and walk faster.

"C'mon Nia, tell me."

"Oh my god, no", as I start laughing under my breath. Still, walking faster or at least attempting to.

"Why are you walking so fast there Nia?"

"Because it's cold and I'm tipsy. And those two don't go well together."

"Haha, okay. Fine. Do you want me?"

"Geeze, your just not gonna give up, are you? No!"

Before I could cross the street, Damian grabs me from behind, one hand on my chest, the other around my waist. Holding me so tight, making me gasp for air. At that very moment, I gave myself to him without realizing it.

He whispers in my ear "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" His grip tightens around me.

"Tell me, now!" His hot breath running across the nape of my neck.

"Yes! Yes, yes I do!" His grip loosens. I can catch my breath again. The cold wind brings a shiver to my body.

"Now, that wasn't so hard now was it."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"What the hell is that?"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Why is it so bright? What the hell is going on? I open my eyes, scan the room. How the hell did I get here? Was that really just a dream?


End file.
